Ike The Explorer
by Ipwnedanoobonce
Summary: ...


"Prepare yourself, I'm Ike! Ike the explorer!"

"And I'm Marth!" Two blue haired men said loudly to a camera. "Ike, are the costumes really necessary?" Marth asked as he tugged on the over sized monkey costume, while looking over at Ike who had a pink shirt and orange shorts on.

"Why yes. Yes they are. It gives me the full effect!" Ike said glancing over at Marth, then back at the camera. "Marth and I have to get back to Smash manor so we can brawl! Can you help us get back to Smash manor?" He paused. "Great!"

"Um, Ike... How do we get back to Smash manor?" Marth asked worried they would get lost if they went alone.

"Oh that's right Marth. I don't know either. Who do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go?" There was another pause and Ike looked at the camera with a thumb up."Snake, that's right!"  
"Say Snake! Say Snake! Say Snake!" Marth yelled jumping up and down. Suddenly music started to play.

"Do I really have to sing?" Snake asked annoyed, obviously not wanting to be a part of this. Marth looked at him.

"If I have to dress up like a monkey with red boots, you have to sing." Snake sighed.

"Uhhh.." Snake took out a piece of paper and shoved a cigarette in his mouth. "If there's a place you got to go, I'm the one- uhh..." Marth cut him off.

"Snake Eater! This is a children show! I will not have smoking on mine and Ike's adventure!" He yelled as he took the cigarette from his mouth and dunked it in a random cup of water. "Alright Snake, you may continue." Snake sighed and continued his solo.

"You need to know. I'm Snake. I'm Snake. I'm Snake. If there's a place you got to get, I can get you there I bet. I'm Snake. I'm Snake. I'm Snake. I'm Snake- I'm not getting payed enough for this... Anyway! Ike and Marth have to get to smash manor so they can brawl. Now, to get to smash manor, they have to get past Princess Peach's castle, Fangirl forest, and Smash Manor. Castle, Forest, Smash Manor! Say it with me! Castle, Forest, Smash Manor! Castle, Forest*mumble mumble mumble mumble* Smash Manor!" Then Snake disappeared into his box as the camera swung back to Ike and Marth.

"Castle, Forest, Smash Manor! First we have to get through the castle, then the forest, then we're at the manor! Do you see the castle?" Ike asked the camera. Marth looked at him like he was stupid. A twenty year old man asking where a castle was when Marth could see it plain as day.

"Uhh, Ike?" Marth said as he tugged on his shirt.

"Not now, I'm asking the crowd a question,"

"The castle is right there..." Marth said pointing in front of Ike. Ike sweat dropped.

"I uhh, knew that..?" The duo started walking as more music started to play.

"C'mon vamanos!"

"Ever body lets go!"

"C'mon let's get to it!"

"I know that we can do it!"

"Where are we going?" The two men clapped.

"Smash Manor!"

"Where are we going?" The clapped again.

"Smash Manor!"

"Where are we going?" They asked and clapped once more.

"SMASH MANOR!"

"Look Ike! We're at Princess Peach's castle!" Marth said pointing at the large building. "And look! There's the Princess herself!"

"Hola Ike, Marth!"

"Hola Princess Peach!" Ike said. Marth gasped.

"Ike! Did you hear that?"

"I think I did! You don't think it's.."

"Bowser the thief!" Peach yelled.

"That koopa troopa is always stealing our stuff!"

"He might steal Princess Peach! I need your help!" Bowser appeared out from a corner as he inched closer.

"Help us stop bowser!" Ike yelled. "Put your hand out in front of you and say 'Bowser no swiping!'"

"Bowser no swiping! Bowser no swiping! Bowser no swiping!"

"Dammit!" Bowser yelled. "Um. I mean. Aww man!" He said as he snapped his giant pointy fingers and walked away.

"Alright everyone," Ike looked back to the camera. We went to the castle, so now where do we go?" He asked the camera. "The forest, right! Fangirl forest to be exact." The two shuddered.

"I don't like fangirls Ike...They scare me." He whispered that last sentence so no one would hear him.

"They scare me too Marth. But we have to do this. We have to get past the forest in order to get to Smash Manor!"

"C'mon vamanos!"

"Ever body lets go!"

"C'mon let's get to it!"

"I know that we can do it!"

"Where are we going?" The two men clapped.

"Smash Manor!"

"Where are we going?" The clapped again.

"Smash Manor!"

"Where are we going?" They asked and clapped once more.

"SMASH MANOR!" They made it to the forest which had multiple passageways. 3 to be exact.

"Marth! There's three passageways! How do we know which one to take?"

"Maybe, we should ask our viewers which path to take!" Marth looked at the camera. "Will you help us figure out which path to take?" He paused momentarily, barley giving the crowd anytime to think. "Great! Each road is labeled a color. Those colors are green, blue, and red! Now, I'll say the color, then you decide if that's the way to go or not! Ready?"

"Alright!" Said Ike. "First is the green one! Do we take that one?" Ike looked over as he saw screaming girls chase after them. "Oh shi- BLUE BLUE CHECK BLUE NOW!" This time, Marth looked inside the passage.

"OHMIGOD MARRRRRRTTTHHHHH! AHHHHH!" Girls screamed as they started running.

"IKE RUN THROUGH RED! RUN THROUGH RED! NOW NOW!" Marth yelled running for his dear life through the red trail.

"Wha..?" Ike asked confused. He turned around and saw a giant group of screaming girls after him.

"OMG IKE! IKE MARRY MEEEEEE!" It took him a minute to realize who those girls were, and what they said. After that moment he ran.

"MARTH WAIT FOR ME!" The two exited out of the forest, but continued to run.

"Ike, are they still after us?" Marth asked slowing down to catch his breath. Ike continued to run.

"I'm not looking!" He tripped over air.(Totally possible by the way.) "Ow..." Marth looked behind him and the crowd was no longer there. A sigh of relief came to him as he leaned into a tree.

"Now that... we made through... the forest... we have to get to... the manor now..." Ike let the rest of his body fall to the ground. Marth looked up to the sky, his eyes crossing a big building. "Ike! The manor! I found smash manor!"

"Are you sure, Marth?" Ike turned to the camera. "Is that smash manor?" He paused, along with the other countless times he paused to ask a question. "Yay! We're almost there Marth!" Ike started singing once more. "C'mon vama-"

"Ike! Shut up! I'm quite tired of that song!" Ike looked down ashamed as he finished the one word.

"...nos..." Marth glared, hinting that he heard the rest of that _v word_. "I'm sorry Marth..." They started walking and along the way they say Ness and Lucas!

"What's with the costumes?" Ness asked Marth.

"Ike wanted to get the full 'Dora the Explorer' effect," He replied. "Anyway, what are you both doing outside the manor?"

"We just finished out battles, and Master hand sent us to look for you, but I can see you found your way back..."

"Can we leave?" Ike asked out of nowhere, "I'm getting cold..." Ness nodded and the four of them set off. When they got to the manor and battled, then got off of the stage in song and dance.

"We did it, we did it, we did it, Yea!"

"Lo hicimos!"

"We did it! We went around the castle and through the forest!"

"Yea we did it, we did it, we did it, hooray!" They both stopped.

"Uhh... who knows the rest of the song...?" No one raised there hands to help out. (I don't think anyone there would watch Dora anyway...)

"Uhh... Yay! Whoo! Hooray!"

"We did it! Hooray!"

And they never did that again. The end. :D


End file.
